


You Look Like you were Carved by the Gods Themselves

by SpaceKeet



Series: Back in Black (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Gen, captain america's abs so toned that you can grate carrots on them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet
Summary: The Avengers really couldn't stop staring at Steve's body, they really couldn't.





	You Look Like you were Carved by the Gods Themselves

Steve often wonders if the Avengers like seeing him in tighter fitting shirts and tank tops. Almost all of them end up being rather interested in his build, and he often caught them staring at him during training, especially when they thought they were being sneaky and believed that their staring was going unnoticed by him. Well, he is a supersoldier. 

Although, in hindsight, he shouldn't have asked the whole group while he was in the lounge, because he was not prepared for the amount of praising he got. 

“Look, the serum definitely worked well with you.”

“What can I say? You look good.”

“Also distracting but in a good way.”

“You don't distract just us; all of America agrees.”

To be honest, after that (and after Tony showed him the magazines as proof), he decided that maybe he'll go out after a world-ending mission to have the media focus on something else. (It would help Pepper and the PR department, so technically he’d be doing them a small favor, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Still going for that blackout! Special thanks to [Polska_1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999)  
>  for beta reading!


End file.
